The Real Reason
by StrawberryArtist
Summary: The Real Reason why Law put everything on the line that day to save Luffy was something much more personal and deep then anyone but a few members of his crew could have guessed. ( Lawxace / Acexlaw / Yaoi / Drabble / First Fan Fic so reviews would be lovely :3)


_A 17-year-old version of Ace laughed and poked Law's hat. "Jeez, your one awkward bastard!"_

Law was not looking like his normal self at all. His fingers aimlessly pulled and played on his poke-a-dotted jeans while his breathing was adnormal and grey, usally careless eyes were wide in what could only be shock and fear. Most of the doctor's crew was confused and worried. Why was he acting so nervous?

However, the crew had little time to lollygag around the submarine wondering since before their captain had desended into his quarters, he had gave them strict orders. 'We're going to the war.' Everyone but a few chosen members of the group had started freaking out and worrying even more. None the less, they followed orders. They were on their way to save straw hat Luffy.

Meanwhile, Law sat against one of the walls in his quarters, an unreadable expression upon his face.

_Ace laughed loudly. "Cheers." Ace suddenly cheered, holding up his sake cup. "To us!"_

Law frowned.

Could this be true?

Could he be dead?

Could that same sun shine and freckled face be the same cold and lifeless one he had just witnessed?

_The two clashed cups and afterwards, Ace took a rather large drink. "You better watch yourself, Law, make sure it's not me carrying your drunk ass to our ships this time!"_

The doctor shut his eyes, desperately trying not to remember anymore. It hurt to much and after what he had seen from the live viewing in Sabaody, the heavy feeling in his heart was unbearable.

_"What?" Ace asked, pulling his hand back. He wasn't sure if it was just Law's awkwardness showing again or if he was being sarcastic. He was still upset with that 'I don't care about you' comment that the doctor had just made but it didn't matter to him right now. "No, look! I-I don't care if you care about me or not but if you do your never do anything stupid like hurting yourself again!"_

That fool, that stupid dumbass Ace. Even after all of Law's younger self's attempts to push him away he'd just come back with the right words and actions.

_"Are you forgetting, Law?" Ace asked, leaning back in his chair. "I'm a pirate, I do what I want!" he informed. "Pirates get the most freedom out of everyone and I'm going to be the pirate with the most freedom in the sea!" he promised._

Law groaned in both frustration and pain as he pulled his knees in to his chest, banging his head against them with tightly shut eyes. No, he didn't want to remember this! It was like being 21 again, back when he had first met the love of his life - the only one he'd ever truly love: fire fist Ace. Portgas D. Ace

_"My Grandpa once told me that when someone makes a close enough relationship with another person they get strings that connect their hearts. Their string becomes big - connecting the hearts to such a point that it becomes part of them. When someone dies, the string that connected the person is broken. So me and you have a really big connection with our strings so if you die -"_

_"I hate strings... they remind me of someone..." Law muttered_

_"Shut up. So me and you have a really big connection with our strings so if you die you rip my string right out of my heart! A-and our string is so close to my heart that…If you die - your break my heart! So, please don't die Law!"_

And now silent tears slowly rolled down the doctor's cheeks. He couldnt' remember the last time he had cried. "Ace... You bastard..." he choked. "Why couldn't you take your own advice...?" he groaned as he held his own chest desperately.

_"Whitebeard is the strongest man in the word and I'll be taking that title since strongest and freest go hand in hand.." Ace gave Law a thumbs up. "So I'll totally be taking his head! That's my goal at least!"_

Law looked weak and helpless, as if he was nothing more then a scared little child. He had pulled the rim of his hat over his eyes, biting his lip and plugging his ears with the palms of his hands.

_"Law I need to tell you something." It was the first week of the alliance they had made when Ace came wondering in to his room one night. He had been reading and gave a simple 'hm?' to show that Ace had his attention. "It's about... my father..."_

No! Not this memory - any memory but this one. The doctor was shivering as he tired to think about anything else but all on his mind was his broken heart and Ace.

_"Roger is my father."_

_"...Get out."_

_"What?"_

_"Leave. Now."_

_"LAW! WHAT ARE YOU-"_

_"I SAID LEAVE! OUR ALLIENCE IS OVER! NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND ME AGAIN!"_

That was how it ended. That was Law's biggest regret he had in his life. That was the story of how he had chased away the best thing he ever had in life. That was the story of how he managed to break the fearless 2th division commander of the White Beard Pirates. He was ashamed and disgusted. "I-I'm sorry Ace..." The doctor muttered, his thoat dry but eyes wet. "I.. I don't care who your father is now... Ace is Ace."

_"Shanks saved his life. I'm so happy I finally got to thank him after so long! My brother is the most important thing in the world to me, we're family you know." It was only the 3rd time the heart captain and future 2th commander had spoken and they were already bringing up family? It surprised the doctor considerably. "I'd gladly die for him and live a life of no regrets as long as he lived."_

"I-it's too late to save you, Ace." Law was never one to deny the truth, he faced the facts even if they caused suffering. "But I can still save the one person you willing to die for!" The doctor promised, trying to get himself to stop crying. "I'm- so- sorry."

Law saw it

To the end of his life he was know that no matter how impossible it might seem, he saw it.

Ace

A transparent ghost of the man he loved, poking his hat with a light smile on his face. "No problem, awkward bastard"

Then he was gone.


End file.
